


Mother/ Daughter Moments

by Dreamsinlilac



Series: Drill Bits & Pieces [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: Body Confidence, Cute Kids, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: A little glimpse of each of the three girls having some alone time with their mothers before the new arrival comes along.





	1. Zara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TypicalRAinbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRAinbow/gifts).



> Chapter 1 is based on a great prompt from TypicalRAinbow when I was stuck for some cute Zara ideas.

“Darling?” Constance brushed her wife’s hair back to place a kiss on her forehead. 

“Hmmm?” A bleary eyed Imogen tried her best to wake up but it was proving to be much too difficult. “Tired.”, she murmured. 

“I know you are so you stay in bed. I’ll look after the girls.”

It was Wednesday and neither had classes to teach. Normally they spent the morning with Zara, taking her to playgroup together but on this particular morning Constance knew that sleep was vital. 

“Where’s Mummy?”, Ava asked as she sat at the breakfast table already dressed in her school uniform. 

“She’s a bit tired little one so she’s staying in bed for a while.”

“Is she okay?”, Abby asked. 

“Yes. I think maybe she overdid it a bit yesterday but it’s just a normal part of pregnancy as well.” Constance looked over to where Zara was sitting, arms folded and a scowl on her face. “What’s the matter?”

“Play day.”, Zara muttered. “I want Mummy to watch me play.” 

Constance knelt down to give her a hug. “Well, today you’ll have me but later we’ll come back and do something nice with Mummy, just the three of us. Is that okay?”

Zara nodded. “Okay.”

Fifteen minutes later Constance was walking her daughters into the village where Abby was catching the school bus. Having said goodbye to their eldest, she and Zara dropped Ava off with plenty of hugs and kisses and a reminder that she was going to her friend Ellie’s house after school, Then they carried on to the village hall where playgroup was held. 

“No Imogen today?”, Linda, mother of Ellie and Zara’s friend Sasha asked Constance as they drank their tea. 

“Quite honestly, she’d be asleep on her feet if she’d come along.”

“How far gone is she now?”

“Eighteen weeks. In general her energy is fine but she’s been doing a bit too much over the past few days and I think it hit her this morning.”

Linda nodded, remembering her own pregnancies. “Any kicks yet?”

“No.” Constance sighed. “She’s felt flutters but nothing we can feel yet. The girls can’t wait though, neither can I if I’m honest.”

At that point both mothers were distracted by the sight of their two little girls giggling as they tumbled on the play mat. 

“Mama, Mama, look.” Zara waved to make sure she had her mother’s full attention. 

“I see you little one. Well done.”

An hour later playgroup was finished and Constance and Zara were walking through the village. 

“We go home to Mummy now?”

Constance considered it for a moment but decided that it was still a bit too soon to go back. “Not just yet.” She immediately saw Zara’s disappointed face.

“Don’t like the baby. Makes Mummy sleepy and she can’t play with us.”

“Oh Zara.” Constance lifted the two year old up so they were facing each other. “I know it’s confusing but it’s not your sister’s fault. This happens when there’s a baby in your tummy but I promise Mummy will be able to play with us later. But for now, how about you and I do something special?”

‘’’Pecial?”

“Yes. How would you like to go flying with me?”

“Yeah!” Zara loved flying just as she loved anything to do with magic.

Constance kissed the glowing little face before putting her daughter back on the ground. She then reached into her bag and took out the shrunken down broomstick, smiling at the happy giggle as she cast a spell to bring it back to full size.

“Hover.”

Soon Zara found herself safe in her Mama’s arms as they flew over the village, waving when they passed the castle and squealing with excitement as they kept going. 

“Do you know where we are?”, Constance asked once they had landed.

She was slightly confused for a minute but Zara’s face quickly lit up as she realised where they were. “Granddad town.”

In addition to the cottage they had built in the castle ground, Tom had kept the house that his family had grown up in and the girls spent a lot of time there. Constance had chosen to fly there because as far as Imogen was concerned, the local deli had the best Italian food she had eaten outside Italy. 

“I thought we’d pick up some nice bits for lunch so you, me and Mummy can have a picnic at home.” Constance told Zara as they walked down the main street. 

“Okay. Picnics are fun.”

“But before that, would you like to go to the park and feed the ducks?” The other reason she had chosen this location was the huge park which contained a massive pond and plenty of birds. 

“Yes please.”

Constance had thought ahead and packed some stale bread that Zara delighted in scattering around the edge of the water. 

“I like the birdies.”, she told her Mama as they stood back and watched them battle over the bread. 

“I know you do. You’re very good with all kinds of animals.”, Constance whispered. “And you’ll be very good with your little sister as well.”

Zara narrowed her eyes, deciding she’d much rather talk about the ducks than the new baby who was disrupting her life far too much already.

Once the bread was gone they carried on walking until they came to the deli. Constance chose a selection of breads, meats, cheeses and salads that she knew Imogen liked and that she thought Zara would also eat before paying the shop assistant and leading her daughter back to a quiet spot where they could take flight again. 

“Mummy, Mummy.”, Zara giggled as she ran into the sitting room, finding her mother sitting up on the couch, still in her nightclothes and reading her book. 

“Hey Sweetpea.” Imogen opened up her arms as Zara clambered onto the couch. “Can I have a kiss?”

“Yeah.” Zara planted her lips on her mother’s before giving her a big hug. “Are you awake now?”

Both Constance and Imogen were highly amused by the question.

“I’m wide awake thank you and about to start lunch for my girls.”

“No need Darling.” Constance bent down for her own kiss, noticing how much better Imogen looked having rested some more. “I have it here and I’ve promised this little girl a picnic.”

While she opened the various packets and containers, Imogen took the picnic blanket from the cupboard and with some help from Zara, spread it out on the floor. 

“This is lovely. Thank you.”, she smiled as she reached for some focaccia. “Now, tell me all about your morning.”

In between eating her sandwich Zara told all about how they had been walking and tumbling and flying and best of all feeding the ducks. 

“I used to do that with my Mummy when I was a little girl.”, Imogen told her daughter, smiling as she thought of the happy memory. “And soon we’ll be able to take the baby with us and you can show her how to do it.”

“No baby.”, Zara declared before standing up next to Constance and holding a piece of cheese up to her mouth indicating that she wanted her to try it. “Nice cheese.”

“Thank you little one.” Constance took the cheese while she glanced at Imogen, both sharing a concerned look. Unlike Abby and Ava who never spoke about the baby in anything more than excited terms, Zara tended to flip flop between excitement, indifference and annoyance when it came to the new arrival. They knew it was normal, they had read the books, she wasn’t even three yet and was used to being the youngest but they each hoped that she would come around to the idea a bit more. 

Deciding not to push the point right now they tidied up from lunch and settled down together on the couch where, exhausted from her busy morning, Zara quickly fell asleep. 

“You do realise you’re stuck there for now?”, Constance smiled at the sight of their little ball of energy, fast asleep with her head on her Mummy’s tummy.

“I don’t mind.” Imogen whispered as she swept her fingers over the silky hair. “It’s nice getting a chance to hold her like this. And it’s also nice when my feet are in the perfect position for you to give them a massage.” She wriggled her toes slightly, sighing happily as her love immediately granted her request. 

An hour later the foot rub was over but Constance was still softly running her fingers along the soles of Imogen’s feet while she dozed peacefully alongside Zara who was just waking up.

Suddenly Zara’s head lifted from its resting place, her face looking shocked while at the same time Imogen’s eyes flew open.

“Did you feel that?” 

Zara nodded., “Mummy’s tummy moved.” 

“Did she….?” Constance moved Imogen’s feet down so she could get closer to her stomach. 

“She did, she kicked.” Imogen reached for Constance’s hand, guiding it to the spot and hoping that it would happen again. It took a few moments but as with her sisters before her, Baby Drill’s second kick came relatively close to her first. 

“Oh my goodness.” Constance bit her lip before allowing the grin to spread across her face. “She’s really there. Hello my beautiful girl.” Then, careful not to squash Zara she kissed Imogen’s lips gently before moving down to her stomach, conveying every emotion she was feeling as she did so. 

“She’s really there alright. Oh I’m so excited that she’s kicking.” Imogen’s face was shining as she hugged her wife and daughter. “And I’m even more excited that her big sister got to feel her kick before anyone else. I think she kicked then because she knew you were there Sweetpea.”

Zara pressed her face against Imogen’s tummy again before looking up with a huge grin on her face. “She likes me.”

“She loves you little one.” Constance told her with another kiss. “Remember, she wants to be your friend.” 

“And Abby and Ava are going to be so excited when you tell them what’s happened.”, Imogen whispered into Zara’s ear. “They’ll be home soon, what are you going to say?”

“That baby sister kicked me cos she loves me loads.” Zara beamed as her mothers laughed at her statement. 

Sure enough once her sisters arrived home Zara immediately gave them her big news and although both were a bit disappointed not to have been there, they got their chance later that evening when their sister made sure to say hello to them too. 

“Mama?”, Zara whispered before she settled down to sleep that night.

“Yes little one?”

“We take our baby to feed ducks?”

Her mothers shared another look over her bed, this time one of relief and excitement. They were sure there would be some more uncertainty over the coming months but it seemed that being part of the baby’s first big moment had had a very positive impact on Zara who hadn’t stopped talking about her all evening 

‘Yes Sweetpea.” Imogen promised. “We’ll take her to feed the ducks as soon as she’s old enough.”

“Good.” 

“So is she your friend?”, Constance asked softly. 

“My friend, yeah. Love her lots. Night night.”


	2. A 'Pointment for Miss Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ava's plans change at the last minute, Constance and Imogen decide she deserves and extra special treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff (with a bit of humour thrown in for good measure)

It was Saturday morning and like most mornings there was a lot of activity happening in the Drill house. Abby was running around gathering the things she wanted to bring to show Lily during their day together. Zara was being wrapped up in a warm coat, scarf and gloves before she went on a much anticipated farm trip with her Uncle Stephen who was impatiently waiting for his sister in law to stop fussing so they could go off and have some fun. 

Meanwhile Ava was sat at the end of the stairs with her little bag of toys ready to go with her on her playdate. A new family had moved in down the street a few months previously. They had a little girl named Lauren who was the same age as Ava and ever since bonding over their love of fairies on their first meeting the two had become fast friends. There had been several playdates since and this time it was Ava’s turn to go to Lauren’s house, something that meant her mothers were free to carry out some of the domestic chores they had been putting off for the past few weeks.

Stephen was dropping Abby to Lily’s house and so the three of them waved goodbye just as the telephone started to ring. 

“Oh no, the poor thing. Well it can’t be helped, please don’t worry. Yes, we can do next week. Hope she feels better soon.” Imogen hung up and glanced at Constance before making her way over to Ava. “Poppet, Lauren is sick, just a tummy bug but she needs to stay in bed. Her Mummy asked if you can go next week instead?”

Both her mothers felt their hearts drop at the sad look that appeared on their little girl’s face. Firstly they knew she’d be worried that her friend was sick and secondly, she had been so looking forward to their time together and they knew that she was disappointed having built it up so much in her mind.

“Oh, that’s okay.”

As Ava’s bottom lip started to wobble Constance rushed to sit next to her on the stairs. “Oh don’t cry little one.”

“I just really wanted to play fairies with Lauren.”

“We know you did.” Imogen gingerly lowered herself down so she was kneeling in front of her wife and daughter. “But you can do it next week, promise. Tell you what, why don’t you go with Stephen and Zara? I’m sure he’ll come back if I call him.”

Ava shook her head, she liked animals but not as much as Zara did. And it was way too wet to be walking around a farm. “No thank you Mummy. I’ll stay here and play with Minnie.” She got up from the step and walked towards the conservatory where she put her toys away and settled down next to Minnie, Morgana and Pixie. 

From where they were both sitting on the stairs her parents could both see her brush away a fat tear before she cuddled up with her kitten on the floor. Out of the corner of her eye Imogen could see her wife blinking back a suspicious drop of moisture herself. 

“Hey, I know it’s hard to see her upset but she can’t see that we are too.”

Constance nodded, Ava couldn’t stand to see anyone upset, especially over her. It was just so hard sometimes. She was too young to understand that plans got cancelled and when they lived between two locations she knew that as with Abby, any time she got to be with her friends was even more important. There had to be something they could do to cheer her up.

Imogen clearly had the same idea. “I want to do something to make her feel better but we have to get those cupboards sorted out and I was going to go to the supermarket. Maybe I can bring her with me? Though it’s pouring down and I think she’d rather stay indoors if she can.” 

“Well…..” Inspiration had struck Constance and even though it wasn’t something she normally did she was going to class this as an exceptional circumstance. “I could use a little magic to arrange the cupboards.” 

“And the shopping?” Imogen was smiling, she had no interest in doing any of these jobs, especially not now and if there was a way out of it she was going to take it. 

“You could do your own magic, go online and order it perhaps?”

After pretending to consider it for a couple of seconds Imogen leaned over and kissed her wife. “You’ve twisted my arm. Right, let’s tell her she has two fairies to play with. Actually, she’ll probably want to wait until Lauren is better, I have another idea.“ 

She whispered the thought to Constance who smiled broadly as she heard the plan. “Oh yes, she’ll like that a lot and I have just the thing to start it off. You order the shopping and then we’ll get started.”

Ten minutes later Imogen was back having placed the order and booking a delivery slot for that afternoon. Constance had gone upstairs and after a suspiciously short amount of time was calling down to her wife that everything was ready. 

“I have an appointment for a Miss Ava Drill.”, Imogen smiled as she stood in front of her bewildered looking daughter and held out her hand. 

“A ‘pointment?”

“Yes, come with me please and I’ll show you to your treatment room.”

Ava was very confused but took her Mummy’s hand as they walked up the stairs towards the big bathroom where her Mama was waiting for them.

“What’s this?”

“Well little one, Mummy and I thought that as it was just us today that we’d do something a bit different. You remember how we told you about that spa day we did? Well we’re going to do the same for you. Starting with a very special bath. Would you like that?”

“Yes please!” Ava’s green eyes sparkled with excitement as she saw the bath treat in her Mama’s hand. She quickly pulled off her clothes and with some help from Mummy got into the lovely warm water. 

“Ready?”, Constance smiled as she saw the eager nod. She dropped the bath bomb in the water and as Ava gazed at the various shades of pink flow across the bath both her mothers watched her, committing her facial expressions to memory. 

“Wow, this is really pretty. Thank you.” Ava was eventually able to tear her eyes away from the bath and and focus on her parents again. 

“Mama did a great job didn’t she? Okay, well while you’re having your bath I’m going to make you something special to drink. What would you like?”

Ava thought for a minute. “A banana and peanut butter smoothie please.” 

“Of course. You take your time and it will be ready for you when you come downstairs for your next treatment.” 

Ava stayed in the bath for about thirty minutes, chatting to her Mama and enjoying the water and the fact that she didn’t have to share with Zara whom she loved dearly but always wanted to splash her. When she was ready Constance lifted her out and wrapped her in her cozy robe before carrying her downstairs to the kitchen where Imogen was waiting with her drink along with two cups of tea.

“That was very delicious Mummy.” Ava sucked up the last of her smoothie through her stripy straw before placing her glass back down on the coaster.

“Good, there’s some more there if you’d like it with lunch. Now, come with us and you’ll have your next treatment.”

Beaming with excitement Ava walked through to the sitting room where she found that the long foot rest that she and her sisters often lay on to watch TV had been covered up with a towel. There was also some lovely music playing in the background. It was all very nice but she didn’t know what it was for. 

“What’s something that you and Zara both like before you go to sleep?”, Constance whispered by way of a hint.

“When Mummy rubs our backs.” Ava beamed. 

“Yes, a massage. Mama loves it too.” Imogen winked at Constance who flushed slightly. “I’m going to take your robe off poppet and I’ll cover you with a towel but if you get cold you tell me okay?”

“I won’t be cold, it’s toasty warm in here.” As instructed Ava lay belly down on the other towel and smiled eagerly at her Mummy. “Ready when you are.”

Ever since the girls had been tiny babies Imogen had often given them massages and both loved it. This time was no different and as she smoothed the warm oil over their middle child’s body and heard her giggle with happiness she felt overwhelmed with love for this amazing person they had created. 

“Are you nice and relaxed?”, Constance asked when it was all over and Ava, dressed in her robe again was cuddled up in her arms. 

“I feel very cosy.”, Ava told her with a smile. “And kind of hungry.” 

Luckily Imogen was way ahead of her and as well as making the drinks had made some pasta salad from the few bits they did have in the fridge. Ava hoovered up her lunch along with some more of her smoothie before asking, “What’s next?”

“Ahh, well, this is going to be very special. This time you get two treatments together. Mama’s going to rub your scalp and put that nice oil in your hair and because you’re such a pretty girl, I think you deserve to have equally pretty toenails don’t you?”

“Yay!” Ava wrapped her arms around Imogen. She loved having her toenails painted and was very excited to pick a colour from the collection that her mother and older sister shared. 

“Hmmm. Mama, what colour should I have?” 

Constance raised her eyebrow at the question. This was Ava, surely there was only one choice? Then she saw the problem. Apparently it wouldn’t do to have one shade of pink, there had to be one, two, seven different varieties.

“Well.”, Imogen grinned as she watched Ava trying to come to a decision. “Because you’re such a loyal customer I have something very special to show you. What do you think of this?”

Ava’s face lit up as she saw the milky pink with lots of sparkles running through it. “That one please.”

“Thought so. Okay, you lean back against Mama and put your feet in my lap, if you can fit them that is.”

“You’re not that big Darling.” Constance was quick to reassure her love.

“Yeah, it’s just your tummy cos my baby sister is living there.”, Ava added before leaning over to give Imogen’s bump a kiss. She was hoping there would be some kicking soon, feeling the baby kick was her favourite thing ever.

“Thanks poppet. Okay, let’s get painting.”

Two coats later Ava had sparkling pink toes and very soft hair that had been plaited into two Dutch braids as requested. 

“You are very, very beautiful.”, Constance told her in between kisses. 

“That’s because my Mama and Mummy are very beautiful too.”, Ava whispered as she snuggled closer to them both.

“Thank you little one. So, what now? Do you want to watch a film? Play a game? Have a nap?”

Ava shook her head. “I’d like to talk.”

“Is there something special that you’d like to talk about?”, Constance asked Ava was always very open about her feelings, partly because of her empathy but just as they did with Abby and Zara partly because both she and Imogen encouraged it. 

“I was sad but you and Mummy made me happy.”, Ava started off. “But you make me happy all the time.”

“You make us happy too.”, Imogen whispered before adjusting them so that now Ava’s head was in her lap and her feet were pressed against Constance’s legs. “You, Abby, Zara and the baby all make us happy.”

The mention of the baby prompted Ava’s next talking point. “I have a Mummy and a Mama like Zara and Abby but Abby has a Daddy too, Lauren has a Mummy and a Daddy like Fionn and Cillian and Ellie just has a Mummy.” 

It wasn’t the first time that this topic had come up and neither Constance nor Imogen were too worried, they just wanted to see where Ava took this. 

“You know people have different types of families.” Constance told her softly. 

In so far as they could they were honest with Ava and Zara regarding their births and Abby’s adoption. Ava knew that Mama had carried her and Mummy had carried Zara as well as the new baby. She also knew that someone else had carried Abby and that David was her father but that Mummy had looked after her and eventually had brought Abby to live with her and Mama, something they had all wanted more than anything. 

And following an incident where Zara had asked loudly in the supermarket if there was a shop to buy babies, both girls had been told that their mothers had made their babies because they loved each other . They were far too young to understand the spell that had defied biology and brought them into the world, but one day when they were old enough their mothers would sit them down and explain exactly where little witches could come from. 

Of course there was a chance that they would be asked questions by people outside the family but Imogen had reasoned that had they conceived through donation they would have given a similar answer, something that after some consideration Constance had agreed with. They had also consulted Abby who was typically straightforward in her reasoning that the explanation was fine but that really was nobody else’s business, something both her mothers thought was absolutely correct.

“Yep but I think my family is the best. I love having a Mummy and a Mama and an Abby and a Zara even if she does make lots of noise sometimes. And I have Granny and Granddad and everyone else. That’s lots of people who love me and they’ll all love you too.” She told the bump, laughing as she felt a kick against her hand. “Mummy, she’s kicking.”

“So she is.” Imogen smiled as both her girls put their hands on her stomach to feel the baby kicking. “She’s saying it won’t be long until she’s here with us and she can’t wait for you to give her a kiss and a snuggle, someone told her you’re very good at giving them.”

“I can’t wait either.”, Ava told them both. “And Abby and Zara give lovely cuddles as well.” 

There was some more talking but mainly the three of them, or four according to Ava, just cuddled together until plenty of commotion indicated that Abby and Zara were home. 

“Everything okay?”, Imogen called. 

“Just a second.” Abby ran in and placed a mat on the floor before carrying her sister in to stand on it. Her very dirty looking sister. 

“Yeah. Lots of mud.” Zara nodded while holding her arms out widely, automatically preempting the comments that were going to come her way. 

“Do we want to know?”, Imogen asked, trying and failing to cover up her sniggers. 

“All I know is that Stephen was in a similar state and the reason he didn’t come in is that he wanted to get the Jeep to the valet place before it shut. Anyway, I’ll take her up for a shower. The shopping delivery guy arrived just as we did and he’s left the bags in the hallway. He was bent over laughing at the state of this one.” For the first time Abby realised that Ava was sitting in between their parents. “Hey Noodle, you’re back early, did you have a good time?”

“I didn’t go, Lauren was sick.”

“Oh.” Abby immediately felt terrible. “I wish I’d known before I left, you could have come with me and Lily.”

“That’s okay. I’ll see Lauren next week and I had a really lovely day with Mummy and Mama. I had a pink bath, then Mummy rubbed my back and Mama did my hair. Oh and look at my toenails.” She pointed her tiny feet towards her sisters. 

“Ohhhhh, I want pretty toes.” Zara looked imploringly at her Mummy. “Pleeeeeeeaaasseee?”

“You’re having nothing until you’ve had a wash. Go on, go upstairs with Abby and if you’re very good and eat your tea later I’ll paint yours too. And yours.”, she told Abby before their eldest could ask. “But only if you do mine because I can’t bend down that far anymore and nail painting is not Mama’s forte.”

“Deal.”, Abby grinned before scooping Zara up again while Constance pulled herself up from the couch so she could put the shopping away and make a start on dinner. 

“Thank you for my special day Mama. I had loads of fun.” Ava ran across to give her one more hug before she left the room. “And I didn’t get all dirty like Zara did.” 

“You’re very welcome dear and yes, your sister went one step further with the treatments.” Constance looked over towards Imogen who laughed, immediately understanding what she meant.

“What?” Ava was already giggling although she didn’t really get the joke, she just liked hearing her mothers laugh.

“Zara clearly paid extra for a mud bath.”


	3. Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance and Imogen always want Abby to know how beautiful she is and want more than anything for her to be able to accept her body. The question is, will she be willing to hear what they have to say?

Imogen stood at the doorway to the kitchen, allowing herself a moment to take in the view that was in front of her.

“What?” Constance, well aware that she was being watched, looked up from the washing she was folding and aimed an arched eyebrow towards her wife. 

“Nothing, it’s just that even now I still get a thrill from seeing you looking so domesticated.”

“You should have seen me earlier when I was cleaning the bathroom.”, Constance teased as she felt two arms snake around her waist and soft lips graze her ear. 

Imogen chuckled. “I would have been just as happy. I know it’s convenient sometimes but I love and appreciate how you do things manually as well, not always with your magic.”

Ever since they first started to live together, and at her own suggestion, Constance had made a concerted effort to be more domesticated. As the children had come along she considered it even more important, keen that they didn’t always look for the easy option, besides she also realised that doing things by hand could be quite rewarding. And actually she quite liked cleaning having discovered that it could be quite relaxing. This particular task, folding washing was one of her favourites, especially when she got to sort out the children’s pretty clothes.

And speaking of the girls, there was something she wanted to run past Imogen. 

“We don’t have any plans tomorrow do we?” It was Friday and as Tom and Amelia were at a wedding she and Imogen were spending the evening at home with their family.

“Nothing really, I was going to go for a short run in the morning, maybe pop over to Jamie and Sarah’s, I know they want to see the kids. Why?”

Constance reached over to Abby’s pile and picked up a couple of the items on top. “I think maybe Abby could do with some new bras, these are starting to look a little small for her. I thought we could take her shopping so she could pick out some new ones.”

“Make a bit of a fuss of her?”, Imogen smiled. “That’s a great idea Sweetheart.”

Abby was now fourteen and had been wearing a bra since she was twelve. Her mothers both knew that while she had been excited to first start wearing one, she was also a little self conscious, feeling that her chest was bigger than the other girls in her class and that her shorter height made it appear even more obvious. They had both spoken to her and offered reassurance over the years but as they were aware, being a teenager wasn’t easy and she often needed some reminders that she wasn’t alone. 

A short time later Imogen had phoned Jamie and arranged for the younger girls to spend some time at his house the following day. Both Ava and Zara were delighted at the thought of being with Cillian and Fionn and went to bed full of chatter about how they would spend their day. 

“What do you think honey?”, Imogen asked after explaining their idea. “We’ll go get you measured, have a look around the shops and go for lunch, just the three of us.”

Abby didn’t answer straight away, instead she focused her attention on picking at the loose skin on her thumbnail. 

“What’s the matter dear?” Constance sat next to Abby on the couch and placed a hand on her arm. 

“It’s just, ugh I hate being measured. Can’t we just guess?”

Constance shook her head. “You need to get the right support otherwise you could end up with the wrong fit and be uncomfortable. But there’s no need to be self conscious, one of us can come in with you if you like and we’ll make sure it’s someone you’re comfortable with.”

“I suppose.” Abby nodded slowly. She knew her current bras were a bit too small but had been ignoring it for the past couple of weeks. Some of the other girls she went to school with didn’t even need a bra yet. And, not that she had been looking, but others seemed to be a lot smaller than her. Nobody had said anything but she had felt a few girls staring as she changed after PE the day before. Feeling very exposed, she had dressed as quickly as possible before rushing to her next class. 

“Tell you what.” Imogen’s eyes twinkled as she caught Abby’s gaze. “I’m sure Mama will want to have a look in the bookshop and while she’s doing that you and I can go and get our nails done.”

Now that was something Abby could get excited about. “Okay then. Thanks.” 

The next morning Ava and Zara had been dropped off and having parked the car Imogen, Constance and Abby were making their way to the department store. Leaving Abby to browse through the racks with her Mama, Imogen went to find someone who could help. 

“Don’t worry.”, the assistant reassured her. “I have a girl around her age at home so I understand. 

Imogen smiled with relief and brought the woman over to introduce her to her daughter. 

“Will you come in with me?”, Abby asked Constance quietly. 

“Of course.”

The measurement didn’t take too long. Abby was advised that though her back was still the same, she would be more comfortable if she went up a cup size. 

“They’re just going to keep getting bigger aren’t they?” Abby sighed as she sat on the small chair in the changing room. 

Constance could clearly remember asking herself the same question when she had been Abby’s age. “In all likelihood at your age they will grow some more but again, that’s another reason that its important to have the right underwear.”

“Do you hate it?”, Abby blurted out. “Having a big, I mean bigger, I mean…”

Constance knew exactly what she meant. “I did, when I was a teenager, even when I was much older. I thought that having bigger breasts implied something negative about me and I tried to hide them by wearing dark clothes all the time. I wore underwear that was designed to flatten them as well, though that didn’t work.”

“What changed?” Abby was really curious now. 

“I met your Mum and for the first time I was able to accept my body, not just my chest but all of it. She helped me to feel confident in myself. I began to change how I dressed including my underwear. I dressed for myself and for Imogen of course, not that she expects me to but we both do it because we like to look nice for each other. She’s bought me some beautiful things over the years that I feel so good in and I know she feels the same about things I’ve bought for her. I also changed how I carried myself and most importantly I stopped worrying so much about what people I didn’t care for thought about me.

“Being pregnant helped as well and in a way I had never anticipated. I had to give up control of my body in order for Ava to grow and quite honestly though it was very hard at times, I still felt beautiful throughout it all.”

“You were.”, Abby whispered. 

“Thank you dear.” Constance bent down and kissed Abby’s hair. “And you may think your cup size today is big but it’s nothing compared to what I went up to before your sister arrived and when I was first feeding her. My breasts were enormous which I seem to remember you pointing out one day. If I remember correctly you compared them to melons.” 

Abby flushed at the memory. “Sorry.” 

“You weren’t wrong honey, though maybe not very diplomatic.” Imogen stuck her head around the door and gave them a grin. “I met the lady outside and we picked out these for you to try on, is it okay if I come in?”

“Yeah. Oh they’re pretty.”

Imogen had made sure that everything she had selected had been pretty and girly and in a variety of colours she knew their daughter would like. She sat down on the empty chair while Constance helped Abby by adjusting straps where necessary. 

“So you’re taking these ones?” The sales assistant smiled as they left the room. 

“If that’s okay?” Abby looked at her parents, she had only expected to get one or two new bras but there were more than that in the pile as well as matching pants and a couple of sports bras. 

“Of course it is.” Constance gave her a wink. “A beautiful young woman needs to feel good about all her clothes, even the ones nobody else can see.” 

With that task out of the way they wandered around the rest of the shop where with some encouragement Constance tried on a dress in a striking dark red colour. As her Mama emerged from the changing room Abby watched her Mum’s face light up. 

“You look like the heart eyes emoji brought to life.”, she teased. 

“And with good reason, how beautiful does she look? Sweetheart, you are getting that and I am going to find somewhere amazing that you can wear it to when we go out next week.”

Constance wasn’t about to argue, she really felt great in the dress and with a reaction like that there was no way she was going to leave it behind. Having paid for that and a few bits Imogen had picked up for herself and the girls, they left the department store and went their separate ways for an hour.

“I heard a little of what you and Mama were talking about in the changing room.”, Imogen confessed. “Actually I think I heard most of it. You know that we both want you to feel good about yourself all the time. I was lucky, when I was your age I had my Mum and even though there were things I didn’t like about myself I could talk to her in the same way I hope you feel you can talk to us.”

“I do. But Mama didn’t have that person did she?”

“No honey and I think that makes her even more determined that you and your sisters can ask questions and look for advice. And most importantly, know how beautiful you are in every single way.” 

Abby linked her Mum’s arm. “She does a good job of that. You both do.”

“That’s good to hear.”, Imogen smiled. “And you may not believe me but there’s a girl, several probably, who wish they had your chest.”

“I doubt that.”, Abby scoffed. 

“I should know, I was one of them.” 

“You were?”

“When I was a teenager definitely, I didn’t really have anything to speak of until I was about sixteen and even then I was just a B cup. I got over it, though I do remember having several conversations with your mother complaining about my lack of cleavage in comparison to hers.” She was referring of course to her friend Claire who had given birth to Abby. 

“So she had…?”

“Oh yes, you’re very much the same shape as her honey and you know how lovely looking she was.”

Abby felt better again as she heard those words. She had pictures of her birth mother and had spent many hours pouring over them, comparing their hair colours, height and face shape and in a strange way it helped a lot knowing that she had something else in common with the woman she never had a chance to know.

“What about when you were pregnant? With Zee I mean?” 

“No change.”, Imogen sighed. “Something I complained to Mama about actually . They even got a bit smaller when I was feeding her but were back to normal after I stopped. This time around they’re definitely a bit bigger which is fine but I guess at this stage of my life I’ve realised it doesn’t matter too much.” 

The conversation stopped once they reached the salon and changed to more trivial things like what colours they wanted for their nails. 

“Let me guess Darling, I’m going to say a light beige for you and blue for you dear.” 

“Are you sure you’re not psychic?”, Abby asked as she flashed her baby blue nails. 

“I just know my girls.”

Imogen discreetly laced her fingers with Constance’s. “So let’s guess how many books you bought, I’m thinking nine.”

“No way.”, Abby exclaimed. “I’d say twelve.”

Constance shrugged slightly. ‘Actually it was fifteen. Five for me, one for each of you, four for Ava and four for Zara.” Books were something she was more than happy to spoil her girls with and both she and Imogen were thrilled that they loved them so much, though with Zara it was still the pictures she was most interested in. 

“Oh God, I’m hoping that four is enough to distract Zara from The Hungry Caterpillar. Its a lovely book but I could recite it in my sleep at this stage.”, Imogen confessed.

“Me too. Even Ava’s fed up with it. I think she’s been hiding it but Zee’s too clever and always finds it.” 

“Well that doesn’t surprise me but hopefully I’ve picked up something that grabs her attention. Shall we eat?”

Over a lunch of sushi for Constance and Abby and teriyaki chicken for Imogen they spoke a little bit more about body changes and the differences between them. 

“I guess what I’m learning is not to compare myself so much.”, Abby mused as she picked up some rice with her chopsticks. 

“Exactly.”, Imogen nodded. “Everyone does it to an extent, people will compare themselves to you as well but just don’t let the comparisons consume you. You’re a healthy, intelligent, creative, gorgeous girl and we love you.” 

“Love you too.” Abby blushed happily at the compliments. “Thanks for today, I was kind of dreading it but I’ve really ended up enjoying myself and I’m really happy with my new stuff, and my nails of course.”

“We did too my dear but we enjoy any time we get to spend with you.”

“Me too, though I’m missing the crazies.”

“Tell you what, why don’t we pick up a few bits from the bakery for dessert and bring them back to Jamie’s. That way we get cuddles with the boys as well.”, Imogen suggested with a grin.

While she ran to pick up some cakes and pastries Abby and Constance made their way to the car to wait for her. Taking advantage of the moment Abby shared something important with her Mama. 

“I’ve always been so glad that you met Mum you know. Even when I was eight I saw how happy you made her. And me too. I was over the moon when you adopted me, when the crazies came along and you know I can’t wait until the baby arrives. And of course I know things that happened when you were younger, about your parents and how you were left at school and all of that. I’m also guessing there are things I don’t know about, maybe you’ll never want to tell me about them and that’s cool but if you do I’d like to listen. 

“But Mama, I’m so glad that you found someone who made you feel special. And that as well as Mum you have me and Ava and Zara and soon you’ll have the baby and we all think you are beautiful inside and out. And other people think the same of course but well, you’re ours and we care about you more than you know.”

“Thank you Abby, I can’t tell you how much that means to me.” Constance reached back and took Abby’s hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. “There are other things I would like to tell you and I promise I will, one day soon when the time is right.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”, Abby whispered.

They were still holding hands when Imogen got back to the car. 

“Did I miss something?”

“No.” Abby shook her head. She was always teasing her parents about being sap buckets and today she had been just as bad. 

“Ah, I see. Something soppy.” Imogen turned back and smirked at Abby. 

“If it was I got it from you two.”

“Is that a bad thing?”, Constance asked as she turned the car onto the road.

“No Mama. Anything I get from my mothers is definitely not a bad thing.”


	4. Feeding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she helps her mothers get ready for her new sister's arrival, Abby asks some questions that bring back some memories of baby Ava and Zara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Drill's arrival will be coming soon as part of a new story I'll be posting on FF in about two weeks I'm going to keep this one open for any more flashbacks and different ideas so feel free to let me know if there's something you'd like to see.

“What are you up to?” Abby had wandered into her parents bedroom to find them both surrounded by baby items. 

Imogen looked up while blowing her hair out of her eyes, a move that made her look like an older version of Zara. “Just checking what we have for the baby, making sure these things are still working and making a list of what we need to get when we go shopping next week.” 

From what Abby could see there was a variety of items scattered around including clothes, a very familiar swing, a play mat, a mobile and a bottle steriliser. 

“I thought you were breast feeding?”

“I am.”, Imogen smiled. “Well, I’m hoping to anyway, Zara and I managed in the end last time.”

“You did Darling and I have a feeling that this time it will be easier.”

“Let’s hope you’re right.”, Imogen shrugged at Constance. “I know it was tough at the start but once we got there I really did enjoy it.”

Abby settled herself on the bed and picked up a swaddling cloth. “So will you just breast feed her or will you use bottles too?”

“Well, my hope is that she will just have my milk for the first six months honey. But once she’s a few weeks old I’ll probably express so Mama, Granny, Granddad or you can feed her if I’m not here or I need a bit of a break.”

“Cool, I liked feeding Ava and Zara when I was allowed.” Abby beamed at her mothers. 

“You were very good at it.” Constance sat next to Abby on the bed. “You know, as much as I loved breastfeeding Ava because of the closeness, I felt the same way about feeding Zara as well. It was different but in no way inferior for me.”

Imogen nodded in agreement. “I just loved the feeing of having that tiny body in my arms. Remember, Ava looked so excited when it came to feeding, she couldn’t keep still until her initial hunger was satisfied?”

“I do.”, Constance smiled. “And Zara always looked drunk when she’d finished.”

Abby laughed along with her parents. “I remember Ava did really big burps and Zee used to make those really funny grunting noises when she was hungry.” 

“I’d forgotten those.”, Imogen sniggered. “Though if we’re talking feeding quirks you had plenty, including a habit of breaking wind loudly as soon as you were finished. The worst thing was that once he figured it out,Jamie used to use you as a weapon and aim your backside towards me after he fed you so I bore the brunt of the smell.”

“I’m sure they weren’t that smelly.” Abby blushed bright pink. 

“They didn’t smell of flowers, that was for sure.”

Even Constance was laughing at the story, in fact she was still sniggering when she went back to folding blankets. 

As she helped sort through the rest of the equipment a question occurred to a still flushed Abby who decided it was probably time to change the subject. “Do you remember any really special feeding times or the first time you fed the baby you didn’t carry?”

“Oh yes, we definitely do.” 

 

**Ava**

“Okay little one, this may seem a little bit different but I promise you it’s the same milk.”

Ava looked up at her Mama and completely ignored the bottle, clearly not understanding that it held what she wanted 

Constance bit her lip and resisted the urge to open her top and give her daughter what she was looking for. Ava was just over six weeks old and up until this point had been exclusively breastfed. It was incredible and rewarding and so much more than Constance had ever imagined, but she had to admit it could also be restrictive. So while she saw no reason to introduce formula, she was producing an abundance of milk after all, she did agree with Imogen’s suggestion that it may be time to start expressing. So today for the first time she used the breast pump they had purchased but it seemed Ava wasn’t interested in the results. 

“Oh.” Imogen stood in the door to the bedroom, a muslin cloth over her shoulder and a disappointed look on her face. 

“I know, she doesn’t seem to want the bottle.”, Constance sighed. “I think she knows that this isn’t how I normally feed her.”

“Well….” Imogen debated whether to share what was bothering her but decided it was best to be honest. “I thought _I_ was going to feed her.” 

“What?” Constance looked up and saw the expression on Imogen’s face. “Oh Darling, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean to leave you out.” 

“You didn’t, it’s just, well I know there’s a lot I _can_ do for her but up until now this has been the one thing that I can’t. And it’s not just about me, I want to help you as well. As much as you love feeding her I know it’s tiring. This way if she needs a feed in the middle of the night maybe I can give it to her and leave you sleep for a little longer.”

“I know and I would certainly appreciate that.” Constance beckoned Imogen closer so they could kiss over Ava’s head. “So let’s start now, maybe she’ll take the bottle from you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Constance handed the bottle along with a grizzling Ava over to her other mother. “Shh little one, Mummy has your dinner right here.”

Imogen kissed Ava before adjusting her hold slightly. “Now then poppet, I know you’re hungry. Will you let me feed you?”

Ava’s little legs were making cycling movements as she settled against her Mummy but this time as the teat was presented to her she took it. 

“There we go.” Constance breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against Imogen’s shoulder to watch. “How does it feel?”

“It feels incredible. It also makes me think of when I used to feed her big sister.” Imogen smiled as a gentle kiss was pressed to her shoulder. “Look, she’s really going for it.”

In the past few days Ava had started to make a lot more eye contact and right now, in between gulps of her milk, she was gazing up at the mother who was feeding her. 

For Imogen this was exactly the experience she had been hoping for, It was a warm evening and she was just wearing a cropped vest and shorts while Ava was in her nappy so there was plenty of skin contact. And the feeling of feeding her child while her wife was curled up next to them, well that just made this simple moment feel even more special. 

Once the bottle was gone she handed their girl over to Mama for burping duties. 

“My, that was a big one.” Constance, who previously would have cringed when it came to bodily functions, had learned that you had no choice but to face up to them when you shared your life with someone, especially when there were children involved. It was an attitude she was especially glad to have developed over later years as during various stages going to the toilet alone was an impossible task for her, Imogen and even Abby. 

She placed Ava on the bed in front of them and as they had so many times in the past few weeks, both mothers sat and stared at her, still not quite believing that she was real. 

Imogen was still glowing with happiness at the fact that their first feed had gone so well and apparently she wasn’t the only one. 

“Was that?”

“I think so.”

When it happened again, there was no doubt in either parents’ mind. Ava had smiled, not a gassy or needing a new nappy smile. This was a proper smile aimed at the people who had created her. 

“Poppet, you have a very beautiful smile.”

“She’s clearly very happy.” Constance whispered, thrilled with this new milestone. “Just like we are.” 

 

**Zara**

It was, Constance could confirm, one of those days.

“Can anything else go wrong?”, she sighed to herself.

It had started off as a relatively normal Friday. She had classes in the morning, double potions with the first years and then later the more advanced class with the fourth years. Advanced in theory but as it turned out, thanks to the actions of one particular student, not in practice. 

“Mildred Hubble, we have been here before haven’t we?”

“Yes Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred winced under the scrutiny of the Deputy Head. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are but that still doesn’t solve the fact that my potions lab has lost yet another bench due to your carelessness.”

It had been easier, Mildred decided, when HB used to shout at her. This disappointed tone she had started to use in the past couple of years was much worse. 

“I’m sorry.”

“So you said. Well, at least nobody was hurt but Mildred, you are getting ready to do your final exams. In just two weeks you will be finished here forever and although I have seen you mature and progress there are times, like today, when you let yourself down. I know you want to go to Weirdsister and I hope you get the results you need but I can tell you now, they won’t be as lenient when it comes to expensive equipment being destroyed because you weren’t watching your cauldron.”

_“Level five guilt.”_ , thought Mildred. “I’m so….”

“Don’t say it again Mildred, show me you’re sorry and just take more responsibility for yourself.” Constance sighed as her student left the room. A punishment would have been pointless, she had doled out so many over the years and still here they were. She just hoped that Mildred would reflect back on her words and realise that there were some things only she could control. 

Her frustration only increased when she met Amelia in the hallway. 

“Ah, Constance we have a visitor. Chief Wizard Hellebore has popped in.” Amelia was rather annoyed herself. Why did Wizards, well this one in particular, just feel that they could show up uninvited any time they pleased?

“I don’t suppose I can just slip away?” Constance felt a bit childish asking but it was Friday afternoon, they were going to their house once Abby was finished school and she had better things to do than entertain the boring creep.

Amelia shook her head. “I wish you could but I’m afraid not. He’s had Gregory Hallow in his ear again, complaining about how we ‘dropped’ him from the board of directors. I’ve explained the situation and quite frankly it’s none of his business but we have to let him see that we are united and functioning at an even better standard since we’ve changed the school management. Otherwise I fear he will share his misconceptions with others and that wouldn’t do us any good would it? Besides, he’s been asking for you.”

“Of course he has.”, Constance muttered. 

“I know my dear.” Amelia patted Constance’s arm. “Just pop in for a couple of minutes, say hello and then you can leave. And I’ll be with you.”

“Is Imogen there?” 

“No.” Amelia knew that Constance wouldn’t like the answer. “Though she was downstairs when he arrived. As was Ava.”

“Oh no.” Their little girl was the sweetest toddler who loved other people but Helliboring was the one person she could not stand to be around.

“Don’t worry, Imogen took her to the supermarket and they’ll collect Abby on the way back. She’s left Zara sleeping in the staffroom, Tom is with her and I’ve put our guest in here.” Amelia stood outside her office. “Shall we?”

_“So much for a couple of minutes.”_

Thirty minutes later Constance’s blood was boiling. Hellibore had insisted that they have tea while he pontificated relentlessly about how they needed more men on their board of directors. Apparently Jamie’s appointment wasn’t adequate as he didn’t have any magical powers. Then there was the curriculum, it was perhaps a bit too advanced for young witches and had they ever considered more needlecraft?

“We prepare our students to be fully functional members of magical society who can control their powers and excel in their abilities.” Constance answered through gritted teeth. “Our curricula is equal to, if not more advanced, than any found in a school for Wizards and will remain that way as long as I have any say in it.” 

She knew that was where the problem was, last year their girls had far outperformed Hellibore’s boys in their final results and he was still sore about it. 

“With respect your honour, we are sticking to the recommendations set out by the Ofwitch Academic Council.” Amelia fixed the old Wizard with a steely look. “Where we have the advantage is that we have excellent teachers like Miss Hardbroom here who can drive the students even further.”

“Drive them to destroying the potions lab from what I could see earlier.”, Hellibore retorted, Deep down he knew that Amelia was right. Constance Hardbroom, besides being exceptionally attractive, was probably the best teacher in any school in the land, male or female, not that he was ever going to admit that. 

Constance glared across the desk at him and was about to respond when she heard a cry from down the hall indicating that Zara was awake and was probably looking for a bottle. 

“Oh dear, it seems that your children have a tendency towards crying doesn’t it? Most inconvenient but then, that’s little girls for you I suppose.” The Wizard was still smarting from his earlier take down but as he saw a one set of brown eyes and a pair of blue-grey ones narrowed in his direction, he knew he had gone too far. 

“Constance, you go and see to Zara then you head home. Tom and I will come later to look after the girls while you and Imogen go out.” Amelia again reached for Constance’s arm, conveying without words that she would deal with this deplorable man who had dared to say anything negative about her grandchildren. 

Still furious, Constance made her way to the staffroom where she found Tom about to give Zara the bottle that Imogen had left for her. 

“Are you okay?” From the look on his daughter in laws face he could tell that something was up. 

“Not really.” Constance sat on the chair and put her head in her hands. “This has been quite a day.”

Tom stood up and carried Zara towards her Mama. “Here, I think this little princess might be able to help you feel better.”

As she took her child into her arms Constance grazed her lips over the soft blonde hair that had started to come through. “Oh, I know she will. Hello little one, I missed you this morning.”

“You’ll need this as well.”, Tom handed over the bottle before exiting the room. If Constance was annoyed he guessed Amelia was in a similar state and wanted to be nearby in case she needed him. 

“This is much better isn’t it?.” Constance sank back into one of the comfortable new chairs they had bought for the staffroom, laughing as Zara gave a grunt before starting to guzzle her bottle. It was early June, the window was open, the sun was warming them both with its rays and suddenly what had happened that morning didn’t seem so important. What was really important was right there in her arms.

“We can repair the bench.”, Constance murmured. “And Helliboring, well, there’s not much we can do about him but we’ll never let him get away with passing any comments about you or your sisters, I promise you that. But soon he’ll be gone away and you, me, Mummy, Abby and Ava are going to have a lovely weekend together aren’t we? Tomorrow we’ll do some yoga after breakfast, then we can go for a walk in the park and maybe we’ll go for lunch. I think you’ll enjoy that. I know I will.”

She took the sleepy giggle that came from Zara to be one of agreement and kissed her again.

“I know we will too.” Imogen had just heard the end of the one way conversation but was smiling sympathetically as she entered the room with Ava on her hip and Abby at her side. “Bad day?”

“I think it just got a lot better.” Constance beamed as she saw her girls. “Zara was just reminding me to get my priorities straight.” 

 

“Aww, they were really nice memories.” Abby hugged her Mama and then her Mum. “Thanks for sharing them.”

“Thank you for asking dear, it was good to think back to when your sisters were babies and I’m sure we’ll have some stories about this little one soon enough.” Constance couldn’t wait to see Imogen feeding their fourth child but equally she was looking forward to the first feed she could give her. 

Abby grinned at them both. “You know we will. Oh and by the way, if you tell Peter or any of my friends that story about me as a baby I’ll be phoning Jamie and asking him for some tips. Are we clear?”

“Crystal clear honey.”


End file.
